


Vegas

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Holed up in their hotel room, Jiyong and Seunghyun spend some quality time together





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF with the following note:
> 
> So I have written a ton of little drabbly things but havent posted any recently. Gonna change that now. Enjoy:

 

He shouldn’t be aroused. Literally nothing about this was arousing, not the arrhythmic hip thrusts, or the flailing limbs, not the spasmatic hops or the jerking shoulder pops. Yet, Jiyong feels blood rushing to his face, his groin, as he smothers giggles with the back of his hand. Seunghyun turns to him, charsimatic smirk and raised eyebrow bring forth another burst of giggles. Jiyong follows the path of Seunghyun’s eyes, watches them widen in acknowledgment of the tent in his pants he’s making no move to hide.

 

Seunghyun spins in a travesty of a pirouette and lands, one palm perched on a popped him. “You liiiike?” Seunghyun grins and narrows his eyes, chin lifting arrogantly. Jiyong reaches for the saucy hand in his face, fingers pinched into a heart. He pulls and pins Seunghyun to the bed.

 

“You are a fucking terrorist, Seungyun. A dance terrorist.

 

He laughs as he kisses his hyung, hands swooping along Seunghyun’s hips and legs, removing pants and underwear in one smooth move. “I don’t like. I don’t like at all, hyung,” Jiyong says as he smiles into the kisses he presses into Seunghyun’s neck. “You are so not hot.”

 

But Jiyong’s eyes are sparkling when he stands, his chest heaving with repressed laughter as he pulls off his own clothes and his cock is achingly hard when exposed. “Now quite being a dork and roll over.”

 

Seunghyun laughs as he rolls onto his knees, fingers moving between spread thighs to begin prepping himself. Jiyong swats at his hand and coats himself with lube fished from the nightstand. He slips two slicked fingers into Seunghyun easily. “God, I love tours,” Jiyong says.

 

Seunghyun wiggles his ass then looks back over his shoulder. “You enjoy my dance-moves that much?”

 

Jiyong slaps a cheek with his free hand. “Terrorist,” he saysas he pushed in a third finger.

 

“Admit it, Ji, I’m pretty goo-” Seunghyun cut off as Jiyong slides into him. He hisses out a moan before finishing, “I’m pretty - good-”

 

Jiyong curves his body over Seunghyun’s long torso to nibble into his shoulder. “You’re a terrible dancer, and a filthy liar,” he chastises, laughter punctuating every thrust. To prove his point Seunghyun purposefully jerks in a perfectly wrong counter rhythm to Jiyong’s pace. Jiyong bites harder.

 

“Stooop, hyung,” he whines but tears are starting to sting at his eyes.

 

“Admit it, Ji,” Seunghyun pants, “you love my moves.”

 

Their rhythm is erratic and random as they both snort with giggles, until Seunghyun lets out a long, low moan. He pushes back into Jiyong, desperate for more, head bowed down to the bed and eyes screwed shut. “Ji, please,” he begs.

 

And it’s too much for Jiyong. He needs to see Seunghyun’s face. It all feels too good. He pulls off Seunghyun and flips him onto his back, slinging long, gangly legs over his shoulder and bending Seunghyun in half as he pushes back in.

 

“Let’s see that Dancer’s flexibility,” he groans, sucking Seunghyun’s lower lip into his mouth. “Oh- fuck- Seunghyun you’re so hot, so-”

 

He pounds into the fiery heat of Seunghyun’s body while his hyung moans for Jiyong to come, to let him come, to touch just fucking touch him already. Seunghyun’s fists grip the headboard, knuckles white as he levers himself up onto Jiyong.

 

Jiyong wraps his fingers around Seunghyun’s length and jerks into they’re coming into and over each other, sweat slicked bodies wrapped tight together. Jiyong collapses, breathless, curling into Seunghyun’s chest.

 

“Admit it, Ji,” Seunghyun says, “I am a fantastic dancer.”

  
Jiyong looks up and their eyes meet and they laugh, pressing smiling kisses into each other’s skin.


End file.
